


one shots with your best pal Merlin

by jessthebrunette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Morgana, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Knows, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Sad with a Happy Ending, i can’t write sad endings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthebrunette/pseuds/jessthebrunette
Summary: A bunch of one shots all based around Merlin, basically a lot of fluff to cheer everyone up





	1. The one with camelot court

A court meeting based around the quote, “I’m not so good with advice, can I offer you a sarcastic comment?”

 

The round table was full at every chair, it was just a general court meeting to discuss any problems or weaknesses in Camelot, Sir Leon was currently reading the estimations for the harvest for this year, just a bunch of numbers that Merlin probably could, but definitely didn’t make the effort to, understand. 

His eyes dulled with the monotone voice that Leon was speaking with, showing that even he, the most respectful of all the knights, could not hide his boredom. Merlin wasn’t even technically needed at this meeting, he was just stood behind Arthur’s chair, in case the King needed any refreshments during the meeting. Merlin needed a cup of water himself, to splash himself in the face with to wake up, his legs began to numb beneath him, synchronised with the sudden heaviness of his eyes, he began to drift off, and only woke when his legs buckled underneath him. 

With the sound of clattering behind him, Arthur sighed, he didn’t even need to look to know in was Merlin, collapsing because he’d fallen asleep. Arthur couldn’t blame him, the harvest numbers were an annual event of boredom, but extremely important to know for Camelot’s sake, for an outlook on prosperity and health. 

“Do you need a chair, Merlin?” Arthur hummed, trying his best to not look amused, the other knights had all awoken due to Merlin’s clumsiness, and the only reason they hadn’t fallen to the floor as he did, was due to the table they had to lean on. “Only the best for the most graceful manservant in the kingdom.”

“That’d be nice actually, better tha-“ Merlin stopped, looking at Arthur’s back and glaring at it. “You’re joking, of course.”

“Of course.” Arthur stated, the inner circle of knights looking up at Merlin with identical grins, knowing Merlin would get payback later, in some sort of way, however subtle. “Although, Merlin, maybe you could give us some thoughts on the harvest? Advice on how to improve our intake?”

This was an obvious joke, a setup for Merlin to embarrass himself, he knew it, the knights knew it, Arthur planned it. 

“I’m not so good with advice, can I offer you a sarcastic comment?” Merlin quipped, Arthur threw a goblet at him, and then beckoned him to come forward to the table. 

“Let’s hear Merlin’s thoughts everyone!” Arthur spoke to the table, a clear fake enthusiasm in his voice, this was Merlin’s punishment for falling asleep, for embarrassing the King by his lack of actual ability to be a servant.

So, Merlin, quickly turned his back, and, flashing his eyes golden, recapped everything that had been said inside his head, gaining the information he needed to shut Arhur up, and maybe even improve his standing among the knights.

“Well, Sire,” Merlin began, Arthur turned to him with an expectant face, amuse the clear in his eyes. “My first step would be to increase water supply to the fields, this would be easy to do by sending out some servants to be farm hands for the next few weeks, with buckets bought from the well. After that, we may be able to use some of Gaius’ herbs to disencourage pests, I know a certain few he uses to keep rabbits away from his supply of lavender in the forest. This would account for the number of grain lost to animal damage, bringing our harvest to the extent of the year before. We could also, with the extra help from the servants, be able to harvest at a faster rate, and, with the clear skies at the moment, hopefully soon, which would reduce the risk of mouldy vegetables, increasing our supply, and making our best harvest yet.”

The round table sat quietly for a few moments, eyes switching from Merlin to Arthur, and Arthur to Merlin, all waiting for some sort of commotion. Merlin caught the eye of Lancelot, who smiled brightly at him, clearly pleased that Merlin had proved himself an intelligent adviser. 

“Well,” Arthur began after a few minutes of staring into a distant space in a quiet, yet fairly obvious, shock. “I hope you all made note of that, we will follow that plan immediately, hoping it works and Merlin isn’t just talking his usual nonsense. Court dismissed. We meet next Wednesday.”

The knights filed out of the room, a few, such as Gwaine, clapping Merlin on the back in a show of praise. Once it was just Arthur and Merlin left in the room, Merlin began to tidy the table, knights were good men, but god, they were messy. 

“How did you do that? You weren’t listening to the report?” Arthur said, Merlin sucked in a smile, turning to Arthur with polite confusion. 

“I may have fallen over, but I was far too engrossed in Leon’s ability to recall numbers so clearly to not pay attention,” Merlin quipped, Arthur glared at him. “It’s like your royal backside underestimates me or something, guess it’s because you’re too uptight.”

Merlin took to the doors as soon as the words left his mouth, ducking behind them as another object Arthur grabbed from the table plummeted towards his head.

“Merlin!”

“Told you I was better at sarcastic comments!”


	2. Slip-ups and Bumps in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin thinks he’s been caught out as a sorcerer, or just doesn’t believe anyone could break into the castle without him knowing.

Slip Ups and Bumps in the Night 

Camelot was on lockdown, and it was completely Merlin’s fault. 

A scary looking sorcerer was spotted poisoning a water source in the lower town, because magic was always completely evil and never helpful. 

Not like it was Merlin, in disguise, fixing the water pump to stop a nasty infection sweeping through the citizens. No, not like he help save Camelot from something once again and a guard had caught sight of him. 

He’d immediately ran to the place he knew no one could touch him, Arthur’s room, and of course, the second he entered, the alarm bell started ringing. 

“My Lord, a sorcerer was seen in Camelot land, the citadel is on lockdown,” Gwaine had said, slamming the doors shut behind him, two guards taking place outside. “No one leaves this room until the Palace is searched and cleared, sorry Sire, you and Merlin are here for the night.”

Oops. 

Arthur had sighed dramatically, taking a seat in his bed as Gwaine left, he turned to look at Merlin, who was busying himself cleaning Arthur’s dinner. 

“Did you get seen?”

“No, they’d have arrested me wouldn’t they?”

“Maybe not, it is you after all.”

“I’m just a lowly servant, my Lord.”

“Shut up, Merlin, the knights know exactly what you are to me.”

Arthur had come behind him, placing his hands round his waist and snuggling his head into the back of Merlin’s neck. Merlin smiled softly, he always loved it when Arthur showed him affection like this, not like he was going to tell him, the man was already big-headed enough. 

“I was just trying to fix the water pump in the lower town, which I did by the way, so thank me for your people not dying,” Merlin said sassily, pouring a little. “It’s not my fault your men see magic and immediately think I’m trying to kill you.”

“There’s just a couple of more kinks to work out before magic is no longer outlawed, we’ll get there, Merlin.”

“As long as I don’t get murdered before that.”

“Don’t be such a petty-puss, it doesn’t suit you,” Arthur sighed, turning Merlin round to face him. “No more slip-ups okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Merlin, don’t be an idiot.”

“You’re suppose to love me.”

“I do, I love you because you’re an idiot.”

“I love you because you’re a stubborn, pig-headed, arrogant dollophead.”

“Why do you make up words? There’s an entire language to use.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you loved me?”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Arthur pulled Merlin over to the bed, and tugged him underneath the covers, Merlin spent the night curled against Arthur’s side, not unlike they had on so many of their quests, until a large bang sent both of them sprawling upright. 

A guard lay unconscious on the ground by the door, Arthur hastily grabbed his sword, but Merlin knew better. He watched the mysterious sorcerer’s eyes light up, targeting Arthur and didn’t hesitate flinging them across the room without a sound even leaving his mouth. 

Maybe the dumb knight was right about there being a sorcerer trying to kill Arthur, maybe Merlin wasn’t just too stubborn to think he wouldn’t have seen him first. Although he had just saved Arthur’s life again, for at least the fiftieth time, it was a wonder he wasn’t grey. 

Of course he did it in front of Arthur’s most loyal knights, how shared bewildered looks before reluctantly pointing their swords at him. 

“Magic is against the law, Merlin,” spoke Leon, his face solemn. 

“You’re under arrest for colluding with sorcery,” Elyan said, his sword wavering in doubt. 

“Treason,” Arthur called, simply. The knights turned to look at him, assuming they were talking to Merlin. “It’s treason to threaten a King, especially knights of Camelot.”

“We weren’t threatening you, my Lord,” Percival said, his sword not even pointing at Merlin anymore. 

“You threaten Merlin, you threaten me,” Arthur spoke clearly, Merlin felt his heart pound. “Yes, Merlin is a sorcerer, a powerful one at that. But he’s also a loyal citizen of Camelot, and uses his magic for good and to help Camelot thrive, did you not just see him save my life? Or have there not been so many moments that we couldn’t explain? They were all Merlin helping us, saving us.” 

“My Lord,” Gwaine said, immediately bowing to both Arthur and Merlin, Merlin went Arthur a strange look. 

“They do realise I’m still just your servant right?”

“Oh yeah, just a servant,” Elyan spoke, cheekily, the knights grinned at Merlin, who blushed a bit. 

“Our apologies again, sire, we won’t interrupt you for the rest of the night,” Leon apologised, Percival and Elyan carried out the body of the unconscious sorcerer. 

“Don’t be too loud you too, evil sorcerers aren’t the only thing that go bump in the night,” Gwaine winked as we left, Arthur chucked a pillow at him which he dodged. 

And just like that, the Knights had accepted his magic, had accepted Arthur’s love for him, maybe there was room for magic at the heart of Camelot, maybe Arthur was right about just ironing out the kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im love them

**Author's Note:**

> So, Merlin + FRIENDS = a good set of quotes and a perfec amount of context to use them in
> 
>  
> 
> and if Merlin and Gwaine don’t fit Chandler and Joey perfectly, I’m wrong about everything in life
> 
> please comment any ideas or scenarios you’d like to see :)


End file.
